Charlotte Linlin/Misc.
Major Battles *Charlotte Linlin vs. Jorul *Big Mom, Zeus, and Prometheus vs. Brook (Napoleon also fights Brook in the anime) *Big Mom, Charlotte Perospero, and Charlotte Katakuri vs. Capone Bege *Big Mom and Zeus vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji *Big Mom vs. Luffy (Whole Cake Chateau) *Big Mom and Zeus vs. Vinsmoke Judge *Big Mom vs. Vinsmoke Niji and Yonji (unseen in the manga) *Big Mom Pirates vs. Sanji Retrieval Team *Big Mom, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon vs. Jinbe, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook *Big Mom vs. Queen *Big Mom vs. Luffy (Udon Prisoners Mine) *Big Mom vs. Kaido (Onigashima) Filler Battles *Charlotte Linlin vs. Marines Translation and Dub Issues Name Linlin's name was initially romanized as such in Chapter 829. However, in Chapter 868, it was romanized as "Rinrin" on her first wanted poster. This was fixed in Episode 838 of the anime adaptation. Epithet In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Linlin's epithet was romanized as Big Mom. However, in Chapter 610, her name was romanized as Big Mam. Later, in Chapter 651, her name was again romanized by Oda as "Big Mom" when Sanji was fantasizing about her appearance. In the magazine release of Chapter 930, her name reappears as "Big Mam" in her crew's name, while the sail of the Queen Mama Chanter in the same chapter have "Big Mom" written across it like previous appearances. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' *''One Piece Bounty Rush'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' Trivia *When Tamago stated that Big Mom was a female pirate, Sanji imagined her as an attractive redhead. *She shares her name with the real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry, although in their case Charlotte is their given name. *Big Mom is the youngest person known to have captained a pirate crew, having led the Big Mom Pirates since she was 6 years old. *While the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land as a whole, seem heavily inspired by fairy tales and fantasy fiction, Big Mom in particular shares traits with several characters from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland novel: **The Queen of Hearts with their extreme selfishness, short tempers, their similar appearances (obese, bulbous nose and a very wide grin), abnormal size, and the way they dress. They both also rule over their bizarre kingdoms with iron fists and have the tendency to order the decapitation of others. **The Mad Hatter with their obsession with tea parties and intolerance for latecomers. **The Duchess with their insane mood swings, oversize head, ugly face, and treating their children and anyone else they see as subservient to them in ways convenient only for themselves. *During Big Mom's rampage through Sweet City due to craving croquembouche, she climbed a tower, roared, and waved her other hand in rage, similar to the famous actions of King Kong. *Big Mom shares some similarities with Boa Hancock. **They are both the only female members of their respective groups of powerful pirates (Yonko and Shichibukai). **They are both the only females known to possess Haoshoku Haki, as well as all three types of Haki. **They both wield unique living weapons (Zeus/Prometheus/Napoleon and Salome). **They are also recognized as the rulers of their own country (Linlin is Queen of Totto Land and Hancock is Empress of Amazon Lily). **Both suffered events that scarred them for life (Linlin was left all alone when Carmel and the other children of Sheep's House suddenly disappeared and Hancock was horribly abused by the World Nobles). **Both were saved by a male individual after said events happened (Linlin met Streusen who took care of her as a child and Hancock was liberated from her slavers by Fisher Tiger). **They were both considered "goods" in the Underworld slave trade. However while Hancock was sold to the World Noble, Linlin was saved by Carmel's disappearance. **They both suffer from unique sicknesses (blinding food craving rages and Love Sickness). **They both have Devil Fruits that take advantage of their target's emotional state (fear and lust). **Both gained these powers in an unintentional way (Linlin somehow gained the power after Carmel disappeared and Hancock was force-fed her Devil Fruit). **They both already had high bounties at just the start of their pirating career. **They were both defeated by Luffy in a way that he did not actually defeat them (Luffy unintentionally made Hancock fall in love for him, while Linlin's status as a Yonko was diminished due to Luffy’s actions towards her). *Linlin was first issued a bounty at the age of six, making her the youngest known individual to ever have a bounty placed on their head. The second youngest is Nico Robin who gained her first bounty as an eight-year-old. **She is the first Yonko whose past bounty is revealed. **She has the highest known bounty for a female character at 4,388,000,000. *Charlotte Linlin shares some similarities to the Mermaid Princess, Shirahoshi: **Both are based off of fairy tale figures (Linlin with the Queen of Hearts/Mad Hatter/Duchess and Shirahoshi with The Little Mermaid/Rapunzel). **Both are much larger than the average person, even as young children. **Both have royal statuses (Big Mom is the queen of Totto Land and Shirahoshi is the princess of Ryugu Kingdom). **Both are extremely powerful and important figures to the world (Big Mom is one of the Yonko while Shirahoshi is the current form of the Ancient Weapon, Poseidon). **Both lost their mother figures at the age of six (Mother Carmel suddenly disappeared while Otohime was murdered by Hody Jones). **Both can produce powerful screams with unique effects if brought to severe trauma (Big Mom can knock out those with weaker wills through Haoshoku Haki while Shirahoshi can call upon Sea Kings). **Both wish to carry the dreams of harmony between species from their maternal figures: ***Shirahoshi wants to live up to her mother, Queen Otohime's ideals of breaking the cycle of hatred between fish-men/merfolk and humans, even going as far as to keep the identity of her mother's true murderer a secret for many years. ***Charlotte Linlin wants to fulfill the dream of Mother Carmel to create a nation where all races can live in harmony, though Carmel was actually a child trafficker whose "dream" was a lie. *Big Mom is also similar to Nami as well: **They were both adopted by a single maternal figure at a young age (Big Mom was taken in by Mother Carmel after being abandoned by her parents, and Nami was taken by Bell-mère after she was orphaned). **Both then lost their mother figures at a young age and were introduced into piracy almost immediately afterwards (Mother Carmel disappeared and Linlin was raised as a pirate by Streusan, and Bell-mère was murdered by Arlong, who forced Nami to join his crew). **Both are greedy females who can be ruthless to get what they want. **Both are part of infamous pirate crews (Linlin is captain of the Big Mom Pirates and Nami is the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates). **Both can manipulate the weather using specific objects (Linlin uses Zeus and Prometheus while Nami uses her Clima-tact). *Big Mom’s status as the Queen of her country could signify from the fact that the Queen is the most powerful piece in chess. *Big Mom's favorite food is sweet confectioneries. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Линлин/Прочее es:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin Category:Character Subpages